Erica and Chandlers Affair
by Catchick08
Summary: If you remeber Erica was the one that gave birth to monica and chandlers twins what happens when they bump into eachother one day.
1. Chapter 1

If you remember on F

If you remember on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. the very last show was when Chandler and Monica received the twins from Erica. Well Chandler meets up with Erica about 3yrs.

"Hi Erica do you remember me" Chandler asked? Also thinking about how hot she was and how cool it would be to get up her mini skirt that she was wearing.

"Oh course I remember the parents of the babies I gave birth to and how can I forget how sexy you were." Erica replied "You know Chandler if I was the one that was carrying your babies along time ago I would have pulled you aside and fucked you even if you were married."

He said "What is stopping you from doing it now" He accidently said out loud.

"Well come with me to my apartment and I will give you the time of your life Chandler Bing" she replied.

So they got to her apartment which was spotless and then it dawned on him this was his old apartment him and Monica used to live in. So as soon as she shut the door she grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him into her room and started to undo his pants and took his pants and boxers off to show her his huge bonner that was rock hard so she started to play with it with her tongue and circled her tongue around the head and squeezed it and after he cummed all into her mouth she sat over by him and said "do as you please do what ever you like to me just pleasure me"

So he first ripped off her blouse and then unsnapped her braw to reveal her big breast and dove right into her left boob and licked it and made her moan and ask for more, more she screamed and he bit down on her nipple which made her moan so loud the whole apartment building could hear her moan. He then lowered him self down to her pants and undid them and took off her lacy thong that was as wet as can be and rubbed her puss and the stuck his whole fist in her and then stuck his tongue in her puss and made her cum and he licked up the cum and flipped her over on her stomach and dove into her ass and rode her like a horse.

Then all of a sudden they heard "baby I'm home I hope your ready for some action"

"Oh no" she said.

"What." Chandler asked.

"That's my husband that just walked in the apartment" she replied

"You didn't say you had a husband why didn't you tell me for" He asked.

"Because I didn't think it matter cause you were married, now hurry get your clothes on before he see's us I'll go check to see if he is in the living room if not you climb down the landscape even if you aren't fully dressed people will just think it is hot if you just walking around naked outside, I don't have to get dressed but I have to put new sheets on cause he'll just think I was playing with myself till he got home so hurry he's in the bathroom you don't have long go now" She said.

So Chandler left and got down the landscape. Then Joey walked in to find Erica playing with herself which made him hard as a rock so they had so pretty hot sex especially when she handcuffed him to the bed and found a dildo to fuck him in the ass with just for fun and to hear him scream.

As Chandler walked in and saw Monica waiting for him as soon as he walked in she jumped up and said "Where the Hell have you been" she screamed.

"I ran into Erica you know the one that gave birth to our twins" Chandler replied.

"We went to have coffee and I invited her to dinner tomorrow and her husband"

"Oh who's her husband" Monica asked.

"I don't know I didn't get to see him but I invited him anyways cause I saw the wedding ring on her finger."

What will happen will Erica and Chandler keep the affair going or will Monica find out and divorce him..Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well today is the day that Chandler and Monica serve dinner to Erica and her husband today will Monica find out what is going on between Erica and Chandler and will they be surprised of who the husband is

Well today is the day that Chandler and Monica serve dinner to Erica and her husband today will Monica find out what is going on between Erica and Chandler and will they be surprised of who the husband is.

Well anyways it is now 5 o'clock in the evening and Erica and her husband knock on the door and Chandler goes to answer it when he opens the door he is shocked to see who the husband is.

"Joey" Chandler says excitedly.

"Chandler" Joey shakes his hand the manly way.

And Monica comes into the room shocked to see Joey married to the person who gave birth to their twins. She runs up to Erica and gives her and Joey a hug.

"So how are you" Monica asked?

"Were fine" Erica replied "So how about you two and the twins Erica and Paul" Erica asked? Looking towards Chandler and towards his bottom area he was getting bigger and bigger by the minute just wanting to fuck her and the dress she was wearing wasn't helping either it was really slutty enough to make any man to want to get up her skirt.

"Ok well dinners done lets go eat" Monica said.

So they all went to the kitchen and Chandler sat across from Erica.

Chandler accidently dropped his fork (accidently dropped his fork). As he bent down to pick it up Erica spreaded out her legs for him to see that she was wet and wearing no underwear he sat up very quickly because he felt on comfortable that he fucked his best friend wife even though they slipped away over the years it still didn't feel right. So he asked if he could be excused to go to the bathroom, Monica followed because he looked upset about something.

Monica knocked on the door to see if she could come in and Chandler said "Its ok you can come in" and he saw that it was Monica.

"Oh hey baby" Chandler said.

"Is something bothering you honey" Monica asked concerned.

"Yes but to let you know you have a right to be mad but I feel very bad about it and I wish I could take it back"

"Ok what is it that you did that was bad whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out because I love you and I don't want nothing to happen between us."

"Ok well I love you to and what I did was a mistake, but here it goes I screwed Erica yesterday when I ran into her I wish I didn't but I did and not I have to live with it for the rest of my life, and I'm very sorry" Chandler explained.

Monica was hurt but she also new what Chandler did was wrong but he was very sorry because she has never seen him like this so she leaned over to kiss him on the lips to let him know everything will be ok because she knew they could work it out.

Chandler kept apologizing to her and everything.

"Well I forgive you but you know you have to tell Joey." Monica asked?

He said "I know"

So he went down stairs and pulled Joey aside and told him what happen lets just say he didn't take it so well.

"Erica" He screamed for her.

"Did you have sex with Chandler" Joey asked pissed of.

"No I didn't he forced me to he handcuffed me to a post in and alley and screwed the shit out of me and he put tape of my mouth so I wouldn't scream, so when he was done I ran home and got undressed because I wanted that dirtiness to be gone so I knew when you saw me naked you would screw me and everything would be ok Joey lets go home and have sex I don't like it here no more." Erica replied.

And stormed out the door with Joey.

"Monica you believe I would never do that she wanted to just like I did but now I guess you don't even believe me now" Chandler said sadly.

"Of course I believe I knew she wanted you since the day we met her and today of course the way she eyed you."

Back at Joeys and Erica's while they were getting it on in the bed.

As Joey was kissing her all over he realized that there was a condom in the floor two one must have been Chandlers.

"Hey Erica" Joey asked.

"Yes Joey oh yeah Joey give me more please" Erica said.

He stopped and said " You lied to me you wanted to have sex with Chandler"

"No I didn't now make love to me" Erica said.

"Then what is this condom doing in the floor can you answer me that please." Joey said

"Ok fine I wanted to so bad but I want you now you have so much force when you push into me" Erica replied as Joey got dressed and stormed out the door pissed.


End file.
